1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to improvements in graphical user interfaces and, more particularly, to a system and method for transmitting a computer object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current electronic mail systems residing on, for example, desktops or graphical user interfaces of operating systems are typically designed for transmitting text files. Increasingly, however, users desire to transmit other types of objects, such as audio, video, images, data in varying formats, and program objects.
If conventional mail systems are even able to transmit these object types, they require the object type to be individually identified each time it is transmitted. That is, the user must identify the characteristics of the object (e.g., name of the object type, permissions, and/or content) and provide a series of instructions for sending that specific object type. These instructions include mailing protocol and the destination address.
However, the characteristics of files belonging to the same object type are often identical. Similarly, the user often desires to transmit a large number of objects to the same destination. Unfortunately, however, the user must repeat the previously described process each time the system transmits an object. Obviously, this process is difficult, time consuming, and error prone.
Therefore, great demand exists for a mailing system that permits the user to establish the characteristics of an object-type only once. Furthermore, this mailing system should permit the user to establish the mailing protocol and destination address for a destination only once.